Conventionally, motor oil, brake fluid, and other liquids used as additives for motor vehicle engines are distributed in molded containers having tubular necks, which define spouts. Doering U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,142 exemplifies such a container.
Commonly, so as to minimize spillage, a funnel is used when such a liquid is poured from such a container into an inlet of such an engine. Sometimes, however, a funnel is not available when it is desirable to add such a liquid to a motor vehicle engine. Occasionally, a funnel cannot be easily fitted into a tight space near the inlet, into which a user intends to pour such a liquid from such a container.
It is suggested in Gaffney U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,685 to provide such a container with a baffle, which prevents spillage until the container has been tipped past a horizontal position. When the container is rotated in one rotational direction (see FIGS. 7 through 10 of the Gaffney patent) it appears necessary to rotate the container about 12.degree. to 13.degree. past a horizontal position for a liquid to begin to pour from the container. When the container is tipped oppositely (see FIGS. 11, 12, and 13 of the Gaffney patent) it appears necessary to rotate the container about 32.degree. past a horizontal position for a liquid to begin to pour from the container.
It would be highly desirable to provide for storing and pouring a liquid, such as motor oil or brake fluid, an improved container, from which the liquid would not pour unless the container had been rotated from an upright position, in a prescribed direction, so as to invert the container at least approximately 80.degree. past a horizontal position.